


The Sky To My Rain

by lilliasan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BUT I KNOW THE TRUTH, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Chap is very short because I wanted to test the waters for not writing in so long!, Fluff, HEY HEY HEY NOMURA YOU THINK YOURE SLICK, HEY HEY HEY SQUARE ENIX SHITTY OF YOU TO KICK NOMURA OFF, SECRET ENDING SCENE IN KH3 DLC? YEAH I SEE YOU, Sky aye aye aye Caelum aye aye, TELL US THE TRUTH OR DRAW 25, VERUM REX IS VERSUS XIII YOU AINT SLICK, YOZORA IS NOCTIS, did you see the pun in the title, fuck destiny I’m saving Noctis, im hecking SAD, skipping a lot of things just for some Noctis and Reader time? possibly, so much error within the storyline of the game, symbolisms and metaphors in this story because it be like that, thanks for reading the tags, this is my come back after many years of hiatus so here I go, this is prolly gonna be a short story because I’m still rusty, writing fighting scenes? what’s that?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliasan/pseuds/lilliasan
Summary: What I hold, is it a gift or is it a curse?  I can never tell for myself.  Must the Gods give me such a thing, I pray they give me strength when you meet your fate and help me save you from it.  I will do everything that I can for you to live a life of peace and joy.  I will see it to come when you reclaim your throne.  My dear, you have no clue how much you mean to me.  I will break destiny if it means I can see you bathe in the sunlight every waking morning.  So darling...stand by me.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Kudos: 15





	The Sky To My Rain

_He felt the blood pumping through his veins as every inch of his body slowly crept with numbness and his right arm burned. His vision blurred as he looked up from where he stood. All he could think about was the softness of her smile, the way her cheeks plumped, and her eyes that shined brighter than the stars around him. His heart warmed of the thought, taking one last breath as he fell backwards._   
_“It’s finally over.”_

Your eyes shot wide open, your breathing heavy and uneven with a quickened pace. You clung onto your pillow that you held closely to the point where your knuckles could turn white. You took note of how your sweat felt cold running down your temples. You took a deep inhale and slowly sat up from your bed from which you then you brought your knuckles to your forehead. “The same dream...” you sighed softly to yourself. How much longer will this continue? Is what you ask yourself.  
You sighed, swinging your legs to the side off the bed as you reached next to your pillow for your phone. 3:48 AM, it read. You opened up the message notification from Noct that was sent around midnight.

 **Noctis**  
_im worried abt tomorrow_

You bit your bottom lip, understanding fully of what he meant. You weren’t looking forward for tomorrow yourself, knowing well about the announcement of his arrangements to wed Lunafreya Nox Fluret. Either way, you swallowed your emotions and told yourself it had to be done no matter the consequences. You remember last night’s meeting with King Regis.

“Do not falter, my child,” he said as he placed his hand onto your shoulder as you nearly choked a sob. He knew of your dreams. Of your life. “It has to be done.” No, it does not. You begged him to escape, you begged him to change his mind but he did not waver the thought for a second. “Please take care of Noctis. Help him on his journey to be a true King. He will not understand now, but he will. You are his beacon. This is why the Gods gave you such a gift to help him succeed in restoring light.”  
“But...what if...what if this isn’t what I want?” You asked in such a sullen voice. “Why him?! Why does it have to be him to sacrifice himself?! Why must Noct have to clean up their dirty work that they could have done it themselves eons ago?! ...why me?” You couldn’t keep it in anymore. You broke down in front of the majesty, trying so hard to wipe away the tears wishing they’d just disappear. “My dear...” he whispered, heartache consuming him as he held you in his arms. “Why did they give me such a burden to bear along with Noctis? Why must we continue to suffer? What God would continue to let their people suffer?”  
“I believe that one God gave you this gift for a reason, if not this then for something else.” You looked up at him with confusion, “what do you mean?” He smiled, wiping a tear from your redden cheeks as it fell. “The day will come for you to know.”  
You sniffled, vision blurred once more as you hugged him one last time, “I don’t want you to go, Papa...”

_I’m here for ya,_ you replied back to Noct.


End file.
